A Colorful Wonder World
by Himitsu the secretive otaku
Summary: Foreigners kept falling into Wonder Land left and right and each of them had the ability to control the elements and a dangerous threat has started to grow rapidly and it's up to these Foreigners to save Wonder Land and possibly they'll find love. No Longer excepting Oc's!
1. Oc profile

A Colorful Wonder world.

* * *

**Hello everyone I've been dying to put this up and hopefully readers will add there Ocs so here's what you need to fill out and most Oc's shall be accepted! **

Name: (try to make it pronounce able or you can spell it out how it sounds if you'd like)

Age:

Gender: (females are preferred but if there's any male Ocs that's fine)

Appearance: (Where the Oc lands in Wonderland from the rabbit hole)

Oc's appearance: (What the Oc looks like add the clothes that they normally wear down below)

Clothes:

Element: (Fire is already taken ^^")

Love interest: (White Joker is already taken everyone else besides him isn't taken)

Personality:

Preferred place to stay:

Oc's Background:

Extra: (anything extra about the Oc you want to add!)

Questions: What do think Alice's Element should be and who should she fall for?

* * *

**Well that's all there is to be filled out and omg…I can't help it but I'm gonna add my own Oc in this 'cause I don't want to miss out on all of the fun even though I'm the one who's writing this so here if you guys want to read about her.**

Name: Nana Ace. (Nana meaning the Japanese word for Seven)

Age: 16.

Gender: Female.

Appearance: Near the Circus in a patch of flowers called Indian Paint brushes.

Oc's appearance: 5'5 ½ feet tall, back length fire red hair and a cow lick on her head, fair slightly tanned skin, and sea foam blue green eyes.

Clothes: A red t-shirt and light blue capree jeans and black and orange ankle length converse shoes.

Element: Fire.

Love interest: White Joker.

Personality: Hot headed, kind, caring, friendly, cold, shy, energetic.

Preferred place to stay: The Amusement park.

Oc's Background: Nana grew up as an only child in a family of Alcoholics and so she was beaten a lot when she was younger and when she was about thirteen she finally just ran away taking her one precious thing which was her music box that her grandmother had given her before her grandmother had died and she soon started to work and she saved up enough money until she finally was able to buy herself an apartment.

Extra: Nana really loves music and sweets and her nickname is Seven or Se for short.

Questions: Alice's Element in my opinion should be water and maybe Peter? Dunno

**So yeah that's about it and I hope you guys will add your Oc's! **


	2. Chapter 1: Intro's

A Colorful Wonder World.

* * *

**Hi guys! I'm sooo sorry I haven't even posted the chapter, it sucks not having internet so thank you for being patient.**

**But before I start this chapter, I'm just going to add two things to Nana.**

**She has colorful vocabulary.**

**She usually has with her an olive green messenger bag.**

**So there that's done now on with chapter 1 finally! After three months TT_TT.**

**-Himitsu-**

* * *

_List of Oc's:_

_(A/N: if an Oc' has the same element they will mostly likely become close friends unless the owner of one of those Oc's says other wise. And I'm going down the list by who reviewed last to first)_

_Saharey P. Bear (Element: Earth. Love interest: Peter White)_

_Rena E. Greedayl (Element: Lightning. love interest: Nightmare Gottschalk)_

_Jessica Rose (Element: Fog. Love interest: Pierce Villars)_

_Lily Love (Element: Wind. Love interest: Boris Airay)_

_Neptunia Mochizuki (Element: Wind. Love interest: Tweedle Dee)_

_Molly (Element: Weather. Love interest: Blood Dupre)_

_Emeli McQuade (Element: Spirit. Love interest: Julius Monrey)_

_Holo Fullmoon (Element: Ice. Love interest: Ace)_

_Caren Frey (Element: Darkness. Love interest: Black Joker)_

_Alice Liddell (Element: Water. Love interest: Eliot March)_

_Nana Ace (Element: Fire. Love interest: White Joker)_

_(A/N: Aww! Poor Dum is the only one with out a love interest! Well them leave me with no choice but add another one of my own but I'll have her come in last and I'll add her profile thingie at the end of this chapter. Okay and Gowland but he's old and well it'd be kinda creepy if he fell for an Oc who's like what 16?)_

* * *

It just down right felt like an odd day.

Everyone in Wonder Land could feel it even though it was a normal sunny day.

It all started at the Amusement park, Blood and Gowland were at it again another gun fight and of course a black hole appeared above them, Eliot and the twins were the only ones to notice.

And a girl fell out of the hole and she landed on her butt right between the bullets that were flying.

And it suddenly grew dark around her and the bullets some how reflected bouncing in opposite directions at the others.

Blood and Gowland stopped firing there guns and the darkness disappeared.

They got a better look at the girl she had black shoulder length hair with a fringe that covered her right eye, piercing grey eyes and pale skin.

She wore a white shirt, her left shoulder was showing and the sleeves were at elbow length, short black shorts and knee high lace up boots.

Her lone grey eye blinked a few times, she looked around but didn't say a word.

"Oh look it's a foreigner!" Dee and Dum said.

"Can we kill her boss?" Dum asked.

She shot a death glare at the twins.

"No" Blood said.

Blood walked over to her and got down on one knee so he was at her level.

"Are you alright miss?" He asked.

"I'm fine" she replied with a calm coolness to her voice.

Blood then stood and helped her up.

"I am Blood Dupre what might you're name be?" He asked the girl who was 5'4 ft tall.

She hesitated but said.

"Caren Frey"

"Ah what a nice name" Blood said with his gentlemanly charms that used work on Alice so many times.

Caren just looked at him with slight disgust it was blended in very well with an almost emotionless expression.

**(Time skip to Heart Castle Maze)**

Another black hole opened up above the rose maze and two girls fell out one landing on a part if the maze and the other on the ground.

"OUCH!" The one that landed on the rose maze shouted.

"Ow my face!" The other that landed on the ground whined.

The girl on the rose maze pushed her self off and she landed on the ground, she pulled a few thorns out of her clothes.

The girl on the ground sat up and the other one helped her stand.

"Thanks" she said with a small shy smile.

"I'm Saharey Bear what's you're name?" Saharey asked.

"H-Holo Fullmoon" Holo replied sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you" Holo added.

Saharey nodded.

"So where are we do you know Holo?" Saharey asked.

"Sorry Miss Bear I have no clue" Holo said.

"Call me Saharey." Saharey said.

"Okay Saharey" Holo said smiling.

Holo had on a shirt that had blue flames on it, ice color jeans and black ankle converse.

Holo was 5'6 and had elbow length light blue hair that had dark blue streaks and she was very pale and her eyes were very pale and out lined in deep dark blue.

And Saharey had on a plain white sundress with leather sandals.

Saharey was also 5'6 (I don't actually know her height just randomly adding one for the moment) and she had shoulder length dark brown hair, slightly tanned skin and her right eye is hazel and her left was shut due to the fact that it had be gouged out by her mother in the past.

**(Time skip in the woods near the amusement park)**

In the woods sat a very thin girl who was around 5'2. (She fell into Wonder Land during Holo and Saharey's moment)

She had blue-ish black hair that ends under her ears her bangs were similar to a fringe but it showed her face.

She was quite pale and she had the most brilliant sapphire eyes.

And her had faintly visible scars on her arms and face.

And she wore a deep dark sheer shirt that had gold studs in the collar of it and it had cut off sleeves. With a black and red military style coat, black denim shorts, blue high top converse and a black fedora was on her head.

She looked around it was kind of dark, but still light enough she could see/

The sound of music, laughter and gun shots could be heard loudly though the air.

She frown slightly. This girls name was Emeli McQuade, she was a quiet girl who didn't talk much and she was paranoid by the thought of death and fire and she was a tad bit clumsy.

She got up and started walking towards the sounds, the though of gun shots seemed odd though mixed in with laughter and music.

But she kept walking on.

**(Time skip near by the Hatters Mansion)**

She had fallen on a branch of a really tall and huge pine tree, she blinked a few times and sighed.

She couldn't believe this, she was at home making some tea for herself when she walked across the room she had found her self falling in a big black hole, she screamed but no one came. And that's how this happened.

She was 5'6 and she had straight rich milky brown hair that reached her waist, green eyes (Just guessing since her eye color was left out) and tan-ish white-ish skin.

She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top that had black lace for straps and black converse.

She fixed her self into a sitting position barely managing not to fall at first but she steadied her self, she looked at the view it was amazing she could see everything, even the mountain borders of the country of Diamond though she didn't know that's what it was called at that time.

Her name was Molly she was a friendly girl who liked to talk a lot and she was pretty funny.

**(Time skip in front of the Clock Tower)**

Another black hole had opened and two girls fell out landing on the ground on there butts.

The shorter one scanned the area while the taller one frowned throwing out curse words because of her sore butt.

Then suddenly the Clock Tower chimed loudly making both of them jump.

"Ha! You were scared" the taller girl teased.

"So were you" the shorter one said.

"Was not you crazy b**** you must be imagining things" The taller one said.

The shorter girl just looked at her.

"I'm Neptunia Mochizuki whats you're name?" Neptunia asked.

"Rena E. Greedayl" Rena replied looking away.

"I see…" Neptunia said.

Neptunia was 5'3 and she had light blue eyes, lightly tanned skin and short curly black hair.

And she was wearing a light teal long sleeved shirt with sleeves

rolled up to the elbow, a black vest, dark blue shorts,

and black troopa boots.

Rena had dirty brown hair that reached her mid back, pale skin and emerald green eyes, she had a few curves but not much else and she was 5'6.

And she was wearing red and white tank top and black

jeans , white gloves and black boots.

**(Time skip Next to Ace's tent)**

A girl sat there next to Ace's tent she was examining the area, it was the forest.

She was 5'6 and she had waist length violet hair and her skin was tanish and her eyes were brown with gold specks.

And she was wearing a blue tank top, dark blue skinny jeans, and black ballet flats.

Ace came out of his tent and he noticed her, he was about to take out his sword when all of a suddenly wind came around her and it made her hair flutter in a few directions and she look up at him.

"W-who are you and where am I?" she asked.

"My names Ace" Ace replied.

"Whats yours?" Ace asked.

"Lily Love" She replied sheepishly to the tall man.

Ace smiled.

"Nice to meet you Lily" Ace said.

Lily nodded.

**(Time skip A road in the forest)**

A young woman walked along the confusing road in the forest.

She was 5'9 and she had short white hair that reached the end of her neck and she had violet eyes. She had a single scar on her neck and scars on her hands and she had a white rose tattooed on her waist but it was hidden by her shirt.

She was wearing a black tank-top with black pants, a red overcoat and

black gloves.

She looked kind of childish in a way but still quite intelligent and sophisticated.

As she kept on walk there were signs that had arrows pointing in all directions, and there was a thick fog.

She sighed and snapped her finger and in an instant the fog cleared.

She continued on down the path of confusion.

This young woman's name was Jessica Rose.

**(Time skip to a field of flowers near the Circus)**

In the field layed a girl was about 5'5 she had back length fiery red hair that had a cow lick on the middle of her head and sea foam blue green eyes.

And she was wearing a red T-shirt, dark blue jean caprees, and black and orange converse. And she had an olive green messenger bag with her.

She scanned the sky with boredom, it suddenly turned to sunset and she stared wide eyed at the sky.

She was Nana Ace, a girl who was kind, caring and hot headed.

Son circus music began to play, that caught her attention, she sat up and she then stood up and started walking in the direction of the circus music, she had always loved music since she was little even though she grew up with alcoholic parents and she was an only child.

Soon she made it to a small road and it lead to a circus faceless people pouring in through the gates.

She stared in awe, she'd always wondered what a circus was like.

**A/N: Well that's the long chapter 1, just mainly introductions, anyways here's the Oc I made for Dum.**

* * *

Name: Gracie Evens

Age: 13.

Gender: Female.

Appearance: Hatters Mansion gates.

Oc's appearance: Black hair that ends at the end of her neck, magenta eyes, fair skin, 4'5ft tall.

Clothes: Black tank top, dark blue short denim skirt, black hoodie sleeves end at fore arms, black and grey high top converse.

Element: Technology (it's an element! not a main one though but she basicly can make any computers or thing likes that and make them do what ever she wants)

Love interest: Tweedle Dum.

Personality: Shy, nice, caring, strong willed, stubborn sometimes but all in all a very easy person to get along with.

Preferred place to stay: Hatters Mansion (Dum actually forces her to stay there though, but she originally wanted to stay at the amusement park with Nana)

Oc's Background: Gracie was born into a family of ninjas, sadly her talents in fighting weren't good enough and so she was sent away to England to a boarding school where she learned how to use computers and who to hack, that's when she discovered her powers,

Extra: Gracie secretly trains to fight better so then maybe her family will accept her again, she loves cute things and loves to read and draw and to eat lots of sweets.

**That's all for now guys Cya! -Himitsu-**


	3. Chapter 2!

A Colorful Wonder world.

* * *

**Chapter two.**

**Okay so this one's gonna start off with Gracie since she wasn't in the first chapter, oh! And I'll be getting internet soon so I'll be able to update more frequently! So yay! **

**Happy New Year!**

**Sorry for the long wait it's my new year's resolution to update more often once I have internet. **

**Lately I've been listening to Chasing the Sun by The Wanted… it's a pretty good song but then again Black Vail Brides is pretty good too.**

**OH! And I just noticed no one chose Grey to I'm excepting one more Oc so if you're a reader that wanted to add an Oc but missed the dead line thingie go ahead and add an Oc but! I'm only excepting one Oc! so it'll be like a contest I guess hmm… maybe I should have done that with Dum too… ^^" oh well… I suppose I'll add this too LET THE GAMES BEGIN! –Himitsu-**

* * *

**(At the Hatters Mansion gates)**

It was kind of chilly near the Hatters mansion.

A girl sat there she was small but cute.

She had short neck length black hair and magenta eyes that were almost filled with tears because she was so confused from family conflict.

She wore a black tank top with a black hoodie over it and the sleeves reached her fore arms, a dark blue denim short skirt with black and grey high top converse on her feet.

She looked around, there was no one she was alone once again…

She hated it…

**(At the amusement park)**

Caren stood there looking around the place kind of gave her a weird feeling…but she had no clue what it could have possibly been.

"Onee-san?" Two younger boys said waving there hands in front of her face.

She blinked, she had lost her chain of thoughts and so she looked at them with her usual expression.

"What?" She asked her voice seemed ice cold almost.

"Let's go ride the roller coaster!" They said smiling brightly.

"No thanks…" She said walking away in a random direction which she didn't know would take her to the Clock Tower.

Oddly the only people who noticed her leaving was the twins.

She kept on walking until she reached a huge clock tower she stared up at it in amazement, she didn't particularly like clocks but this hug clock tower was something indeed, when all of a sudden some guy popped out of a forest and he had the biggest goofiest grin possible.

"Haha~! See I told you we'd be able to get here Lily!" He chimed.

And a girl climbed out of the tall bushes.

She looked to be about 5'6 and she had waist length violet hair, her skin was tanish and her eyes were brown with very noticeable gold specks in her eyes.

"Finally" She groaned.

The taller guy accidentally bumped into the shorter girl and she fell to the ground almost face first but she blew out of her mouth and a big gust of wind went under her and it kept her from landing face first.

And another girl laughed at her Caren had no idea where she came from along with another girl that was following her.

Caren stood there watching.

**(At Hearts Castle maze)**

Saharey and Holo walked around the rose maze that seemed to be endless!

Until they finally reached the end and in front of them was a huge castle it had red hearts all over it, Saharey's lone open eye blinked in surprise while Holo stood behind her examining the castle.

Until guards surrounded them with there spears sharp blades pointed at them, but there was something defiantly wrong they….they didn't have eyes they had mouths and noses but no eyes.

"You are surrounded, state you're business or the queen will behead you" One guard said.

"Oh great…" Saharey mumbled.

And all of a sudden a guy popped out from the maze, he sighed with a frown and he dusted his clothes off a little, he had short white hair with white rabbit ears, red eyes and he had glasses on that seemed to frame his face nicely, and Saharey blushed a little when she looked at him.

He noticed them and his frown turned into a big scowl.

"Kill them" He ordered walking away.

"Hey wait you jerk!" Holo shouted, she managed to push through the guards and she ran at the rabbit man and she shoved him to the ground.

"What the heck! Why do you want those guards to kill us we haven't even done anything wrong you big fat jerk!" Holo growled.

"What is this?" a woman's voice boomed.

"White! Explain why we couldn't have a moment of peace during our walk!" a tall beautiful woman demanded.

"Y-Your majesty I was just dealing with some foreigners that's all" The man she called 'White' said.

"Outsiders? Ah! Welcome, welcome! We are Queen Vivaldi welcome to Heart Castle!" She noticed the two girls and said smiling.

"I-I'm Holo Fullmoon you're majesty it's a pleasure to meet you" Holo said bowing a little.

"And I'm Saharey Bear you're majesty it's a pleasure to meet you" Saharey said smiling and bowing.

"Oh please girl call us Vivaldi and it's a pleasure meeting new foreigners, Alice has become quite a bore since she never comes to visit us anymore" Vivaldi said.

"You're majesty if I may ask where are we?" Saharey asked.

"The Country of Hearts, in Wonderland" Vivaldi replied.

Holo and Saharey looked at each other with surprise filling there expressions.

"As in Wonderland like in the book Alice in Wonderland?" Holo asked.

Vivaldi nodded not fully quite sure what they had meant.

"Oh…" Saharey said.

"Crap…" Holo finished.

**(The Amusement Park entrance)**

Emeli stood there in front of the parks entrance, she had no clue what was going on and where she was…

And then two men with two kids following them came out of the amusement park, and the one with the top hat noticed her and he walked up to her.

"Hello there, would you happen to be a foreigner?" He asked.

She didn't say anything she just stared at him.

Emeli walked past him away from the colorful, loud place known as the Amusement Park and onto the next place that might take her on an adventure of some kind hopefully that didn't involve fire…

**(At the gates of the Hatters mansion)**

Molly stood next to short girl who was kind of quiet which for some as cute as her it didn't seem normal so Molly said she'd wait with her.

"Hey whats you're name?" The girl asked.

"I'm Molly" She replied.

"Whats you're name?" Molly asked.

"G-Gracie Evens…" Gracie replied shyly.

"Well Gracie can I ask you something?" She asked.

"S-sure" Gracie said.

"Well Um I was wondering do you have any kind of powers? Like can you control some sort of element or something?" Molly asked.

Gracie nodded.

"I can control electronics with out touching them… and I can even make them with my mind from old parts and even broken parts" Gracie replied.

"What about you?" Gracie asked.

"I can control weather" Molly said smiling.

"Whoa that's cool! My power is boring and useless but yours is amazing!" Gracie said.

"No I think you power is amazing! you can do so many things with electronics nowadays" Molly insisted.

_**(A|N: By the way to Molly's creator **__**Nobody's here**__** whats Molly's last name? just curious and if you don't want her to have a last name it's fine ^^ just wondering since her last name wasn't included in her OC profile)**_

**(At the Clock tower (This one counts for everyone that's here so then I wont do one for Lily Love)**

Neptunia and Rena stood there as a tall man and a girl with violet hair walked too the Clock tower door and a girl with black hair that had a fringe covering her right eye was following them so the two decided to follow them.

"H-Hi there" Neptunia said.

The other two girls looked at her they waved a little and the tall man then looked at them and smiled.

"Hi there! what you guises names? Are you foreigners?" He asked.

"Are we what?" Rena asked.

"Foreigners" He repeated.

"Um… since were not from here I guess we are" Neptunia replied.

"Do you guys control an element like we do?" The violet haired girl asked.

"Y-yea-"Neptunia start but Rena cut her off.

"I'm Rena Greedayl and I control lightning! And CAKES A LIE!" Rena yelled the last part but shouted the first part.

Everyone but Ace and Rena anime sweat dropped at Rena's exclamation.

"I-I'm Neptunia Mochizuki and I control wind" Neptunia said smiling but still with an anime sweat drop.

The girl with lavender hair gasped and her eyes widened.

"I'm Lily Love and I control wind too!" Lily said excitedly.

Neptunia smile widened.

"Really that's awesome! Finally someone who can control wind like me!" Neptunia said thrusting her arm into the air.

"Hahaha~" Ace said smiling.

"Well where the f**k are we anyways?" Rena asked frowning.

"Wonderland in the country of Hearts of course!" Ace replied smiling.

"I swear I'm gonna smack that f******g smile off his face someday…"Rena mumbled to herself.

"I'm Caren Frey and I control darkness" Caren said.

Lily and Neptunia smiled at everyone, this seemed like the start of a good friendship.

**(In the forest)**

Jessica wandered for what seemed like forever until reached a clearing where she saw two girls standing by a gate, both were defiantly younger than her and she walk towards them, they seemed to be having a conversation of some sort.

The shorter one…Jessica thought she was so cute she almost couldn't help her self she wanted to go hug that little girl.

"E-Excuse me but can you tell me where I am?" Jessica asked them.

They looked up.

"Oh hello there! were not quite sure our selves sorry" the taller one said.

"I'm Molly and this is Gracie whats you're name?" Molly asked.

"I'm Jessica Rose" Jessica replied.

Gracie smiled at her.

"Miss Jessica can you control an element?" Gracie asked randomly.

Jessica was hesitant but nodded.

"I control fog" Jessica replied.

"Cool! Molly can control weather and I can control technology" Gracie said smiling.

Jessica just about melted from her cuteness and she stood next to them.

That's when.

"BOSS! I see trespassers!" a little kid's voice rang out.

"I do too!" one that sounded almost the same said too.

That's when two men and a pair of twins came around the corner.

One in a top hat, one had rabbit ears and the twins wore matching uniforms one blue one red.

"Can we kill them boss?" The twins asked someone.

And the guy in the top hat shook his head no.

"Hello there young ladies you wouldn't happen to be foreigners would you?" He asked.

The three nodded not knowing what a foreigner was but they guessed that they were foreigners.

"Well then, do you have a place to stay?" He asked.

They shook there head no, not sure what to say.

"Hey lets take them to the amusement park!" The twins said in unison suddenly.

Gracie's eyes sparkled when she heard 'Amusement park'.

"I want to stay there Molly" Gracie said quietly to Molly so the others couldn't hear.

"You should stay here" The red one said grabbing Gracie and smiling and engulfing her into a big hug as if she were a teddy bear.

"I am Blood Dupre what might you're names be?" Top hat guy asked them.

"I'm Jessica, this is Molly and the shorty over there is Gracie" Jessica said.

She almost couldn't hold her self any longer, the twins and Gracie were too cute.

"Me too brother!" the one in blue said hugging a confused Gracie's arm.

He obviously didn't want to be left out.

"I'm Eliot March, and those annoying brats are Dum and Dee" Eliot said.

'Cosplayer….' Ran through Jessica and Molly's minds as they fully noticed his rabbit ears.

"Well shall we go inside and set up rooms for you three?" Blood asked the two.

"Sure I guess" Molly responded.

And they walked through the now open gates to the mansion.

**(At the Circus)**

Nana stared in awe at the people, the lights and the music. Oddly.

The faceless didn't really bug her that much but she managed to walk with the crowed and she then spotted a group of people that had faces, she walked past them and wandered around until she was grabbed from behind.

She was about to scream when all of a sudden a white gloved hand was over her mouth so she flipped the person right off her back like in the self defense lessons she had taken a while back.

It turned out to be a man, he groaned and sat up slowly.

Nana quickly got into a fighting position _**(A/N: Imagine it how ever you want be creative too!)**_.

The man chuckled, he had wine red hair and a red eye the left eye was covered by a black eye patch with a gold pattern on it and he was dressed like a ring master.

Nana blushed bright red when she noticed how handsome he was.

He smiled at her and got up.

"I'm sorry to scare you miss I was just helping you get away from the crowd since it's so big" He said.

"Crowd my a*s" She growled slightly still blushing.

"You must be one of the foreigners I've heard of" He said.

"I'm Joker what might you're name be?" He asked.

"N-…Nana Ace…" Nana hesitantly replied.

"Hmmm what a peculiar name, there's role holder named Ace are you related to him?" Joker asked.

"Who now?" Nana asked.

"Never mind, but how would like front row seats to the circus? my treat" Joker asked.

She released her fighting stance and smiled at the word 'Circus'

"I'd love too I've never been to one before!" She replied smiling.

"Alright come with me Miss Nana" Joker said smiling his kind smile.

And he led Nana to the circus tent.

Let the show begin!

* * *

**A/N: well that's chapter 2.**

**And after chapter 5 I'm going to start doing chapters for one character at a time and ideas would be very helpful!**

**Like maybe how an Oc meets there love interest like Lily Love and Boris for example.**

**Anyways hope this was a good chapter!**

**Cya next time.**

**-Himitsu-**


End file.
